Eu sei que estamos bem
by Angelical Lady
Summary: Quase oito anos depois da batalha contra Galáxia,e já casada,Mina reencontra aquele que sempre amou.Songfic com a música Cool de Gwen Stefani.MinaXYaten


**Disclaimer:**_Sailor Moon não me pertence,mas quem quiser me dar,está ás ordens! xD_

**Eu sei que estamos bem**

A manhã avançava clara,o sol entrando por uma enorme janela de vidro,e indo repousar nos longos cabelos dourados de uma jovem mulher que dormia serenamente.Esta,incomodada pelo sol,despertou lentamente e virou de lado,esperando encontrar o marido ainda deitado.Um pouco desapontada,percebeu que o mesmo já saíra para trabalhar.Seus olhos azuis de safira percorreram o enorme quarto de casal,de decoração simples,mas elegante,assim como o resto do apartamento.

Levantou-se,pronta para encarar mais um dia de trabalho nos tribunais,quando lembrou-se que este estava em recesso.Jogou-se novamente na cama,perguntou-se para quê diabos acordara tão cedo e novamente levantou-se.Já que estava acordada mesmo,decidira aproveitar o dia e quem sabe fazer alguma coisa com suas amigas.

Enquanto tomava um relaxante banho quente,Mina recordava-se de tudo o que fizera até ali.Sua mente vagueava pelos seus tempos de Sailor V,em Londres,quando juntou-se ás Sailors no Japão,tornando-se Sailor Vênus e por todas as aventuras que passaram.

Seus pensamentos demoraram-se mais na época da luta contra Galáxia,quando conheceram as três novas guerreiras,que eram também os três ídolos pop da época,mais precisamente num destes três,um jovem de cabelos longos e prateados.

Já fazia muito tempo que aquilo acontecera,muito tempo desde que se separaram,e hoje ela era a mais famosa advogada do Japão,casada com,imagine como o mundo dá voltas,o mesmo Allan que ela deixara na Inglaterra!Não que não fosse feliz com ele,amava-o muito,mas ás vezes ficava a pensar no que poderia ter sido.

**It's hard to remember how it felt before**

**Now I found the love of my life**

**Passes things get more comfortable**

**Everything is going right**

_**É difícil lembrar como era antes**_

_**Agora que eu encontrei o amor da minha vida**_

_**Coisas passadas ficam mais confortáveis**_

_**Tudo está indo bem**_

Quando despertou de seus devaneios,percebeu já estar vestida e pronta,apenas sentada em sua cama.Levantou-se e foi até o telefone,e preparava-se para ligar para Serena,para saírem juntas,quando a campainha tocou.

Mal abriu a porta,seu coração deu um salto,parecia que queria sair do peito.Ali,parado diante dela,estava o mesmo rapaz de longos cabelos prateados que partira de volta á seu planeta natal há quase 8 anos,mas agora acompanhado por uma bela mulher de madeixas rosadas e onduladas.Mina permaneceu parada exatamente onde estava,em choque.Ele sorriu ante a surpresa dela e disse,serenamente:

-Vai ficar aí parada,ou vai nos convidar á entrar?

Se recuperando um pouco do choque,Mina abriu a porta toda e deu passagem para que o casal entrasse,ainda um tanto confusa.Encarava os dois como se fossem dois fantasmas que de repente tivessem aparecido em sua porta.Gaguejando,perguntou,relutante:

-Como...quer dizer,aonde...err,quando...quando chegaram?

Yaten sorriu e respondeu,como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo:

-Ora,ontem á noite!As meninas não lhe avisaram?

Mina balançou a cabeça em negativa.Na verdade,estivera na noite anterior a rever alguns pontos do seu próximo caso e ignorara qualquer ligação feita á seu celular,chegando a ponto de desliga-lo.Agora sabia que não devia tê-lo feito,e nem ignorado o convite de suas amigas para ir á um restaurante.

Ainda os encarava surpresa,mas agora o susto inicial parecia ter passado.A única coisa que ela ainda não entendia muito bem era a presença daquela mulher ali.Notando o olhar inquisidor de Mina,Yaten apresentou as duas:

-Mina,queria que conhecesse minha esposa,Stella.Stella,esta é a pessoa que lhe falei,amiga de muito tempo,Mina.

As duas se cumprimentaram e Mina convidou-os a se sentar,iniciando uma conversa bem agradável.

**And after all the obstacles**

**It's good to see you now with someone else**

**And it's such a miracle that you and me **

**Are still good friends**

**After all that we've been trought**

**I know we're cool**

_**E depois de todos os obstáculos**_

_**É bom te ver agora com outra pessoa**_

_**E é um milagre que você e eu**_

_**Ainda sejamos bons amigos**_

_**Depois de tudo o que enfrentamos**_

_**Eu sei que estamos bem **_

A conversa agora fluía mais animada,e Mina já esquecera completamente tudo o que tinha planejado pra fazer naquele dia,inclusive planejar o próximo julgamento.Não se lembrava de ter rido tanto á muito tempo.

**We used to think it was impossible**

**Now you call by my new last name**

**Memories seems like so long ago**

**Time always kills the pain**

_**Nós costumávamos pensar que era impossível**_

_**Agora que você me chama pelo meu novo sobrenome**_

_**Memórias parecem tão distantes**_

_**O tempo sempre mata a dor**_

Agora a conversa voltara-se para as novidades,o que tinha acontecido desde que os Three Star Lights e a princesa Kakyuu tinham partido.Stella e Yaten fascinaram Mina com as histórias do seu planeta e outras mil coisas que tinham acontecido.

Depois foi a vez de Mina contar as histórias das batalhas contra Galáxia,com alguma ajuda de Yaten.Stella,que nunca tinha ouvido tantas coisas,permaneceu quieta,apenas ouvindo.

-Lembra como o Seya era apaixonado pela Serena?-perguntava Mina,divertida.

-Como é possível esquecer?Até hoje me lembro do apelido que ele usava...como era mesmo?

-Era bombom,se não me engano.

-Sim,era isso mesmo!Eu acho...mais tarde,quando nos encontrarmos com os outros,eu pergunto.

**Remember Harbor Boulevard?**

**The dreaming days,where the mess was made**

**Look how all the kids have grown**

**We have changed but we're still the same**

**After all that we've been trought **

**I know we're cool**

_**Lembra de Harbor Boulevard?**_

_**Os dias de sonho,quando a confusão estava feita**_

_**Olhe como as crianças cresceram**_

_**Nós mudamos mas continuamos os mesmos**_

_**Depois de tudo o que passamos**_

_**Eu sei que estamos bem**_

As risadas enchiam o apartamento como nunca antes.Os três estavam conversando por horas e agora já passava da hora do almoço.Mina,que sempre tinha solução para tudo,sugeriu:

-Que tal se fóssemos á algum restaurante aqui perto?Conheço um lugar ótimo!E depois eu vou mostrar um novo parque de diversões novo que abriu!

Yaten fez uma careta e replicou:

-Não acha que estamos muito velhos para ir á um parque de diversões?

Stella,que nunca havia sequer ouvido falar numa coisa dessas,logo se animou e já tinha se levantando.

-Ora,Yaten,deixe de ser estraga-prazeres!Adoraria ir num desses..er,como é o nome?

-Parque de diversões!-respondeu Mina,também levantado e indo pegar uma bolsa no quarto.

-E depois poderemos marcar para nos encontrarmos com Serena e os outros!Vamos,Yaten,vai ser divertido!

Finalmente cedendo,Yaten concordou e as duas mulheres vibraram.Saíram os três do apartamento de Mina,as duas mais adiante,rindo e fazendo planos para quando chegassem ao parque,enquanto Yaten ia mais atrás,observando-as.De vez em quando,Mina olhava para trás e sorria,voltando em seguida a conversar com Stella.

**And I'll be happy for you **

**If you can be happy for me**

**Circles and triangles **

**And now we're hangign out **

**With your new girlfriend**

_**E eu vou ficar feliz por você**_

_**Se você ficar feliz por mim**_

_**Círculos e triângulos**_

_**E agora estamos saindo**_

_**Com sua nova namorada**_

O resto do dia seguiu tranqüilo,Mina não lembrava-se de se divertir tanto á muito tempo.Aquele dia,ela sabia,ficaria para sempre gravado em sua memória.Á noite,quando chegou em casa,encontrou Allan já adormecido e deitou-se ao lado dele,beijando-o levemente na face,dando-lhe boa noite.Em seguida,olhou para janela,onde o céu azul marinho estava cravejado de estrelas brilhantes.Uma delas,uma brilhante estrela de um brilho alaranjado piscou e lentamente ela adormeceu,sorrindo.

**So far from we've been trought**

**I know we're cool**

_**Tão longe de onde estávamos**_

_**Eu sei que estamos bem**_

_Oiiiii!_

_Minhaa 1ª fic de Sailor Moon concluída,aii que emoçãooo,vo até chorarr! T.T_

_Espero que tenham gostado dela(é duvidosoo,mass em todo caso...tem doido pra tudo!)_

_Tava com essa fic na minha cabeça á um tempão(desde que eu baixei a música,á dois dias...xD)_

_Mass é isso...deixemm reviews,mesmo que seja pra dizer que tá um liiixooo(não é mentira nenhuma,infelizmente...T.T)_

_Kissussssss!_


End file.
